Rainha Hipólita (Pré-Crise)
A ficha pode ser usada para as versões da Terra 2 e Terra 1. A única diferença parece ser que a Hipólita da Terra 1 era loira e possuía Gliding, podendo planar através de correntes de ar. Atributos Destreza: 13 (11) Força: 43 (9) Corpo: 13 (8) Int: 10 Vontade: 10 Mente: 10 Infl: 11 Aura: 10 Espirito: 10 Iniciativa: 32 Hero Points: 45 Poderes Gliding 7 (Terra 1 somente), Jumping 5, Running 6 Telepathy 22 bonus: Fúria Berserker Amazona: Se separadas dos braceletes, as amazonas devem entrar num estado de frenesi onde sua Força aumenta 4 APs. Entretanto elas entram num estado de Fúria incontrolável e não distinguem amigo de inimigo. Usavam isto como último recurso. limitações: Força cai para 4 e poderes caem a zero se seus pulsos são amarrados ou acorrentados por um homem. Perícias: Animal Handling 7, Artist (sculptor) 4, Martial Artist 8, Military Science (tracking) 9 Weaponry 11 vantagens: Area Knowledge (Ilha-Paraíso) Connections: Ilha Paraíso (alta), Afrodite (alta), Mulher Maravilha (alta) Iron Nerves, Leadership, Lightning Reflexes, Scholar (mitologia) Desvantagens: Authority Figure, Leve Irrational Attraction em ser superprotetora perante Diana, Attack Vulnerability: -2 colunas na RV contra balas, espadas e armas em geral. Exile (voluntário) Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: Rainha das Amazonas Riqueza 10 Equipamento: *Cinto {DESTREZA 13, FORÇA 43, CORPO 13} De posse deste cinto, os atributos físicos de Hipólita são iguais a da mulher maravilha. O Corpo do próprio cinto é 47. *BRACELETES (x2) {CORPO 15} Os Braceletes são usados para manobras de bloqueio. *ESFERA MÁGICA 08, [http://dcheroesrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Postcognition Postcognition : 34, Precognition : 34, Remote Sensing : 25] Bola de Cristal pertencente a Hipólita que permite ver passado, presente e futuro. As amazonas Pré-Crise detém uma civilização cientificamente avançada devido a possessão deste item. na Ilha Paraíso, corre ao lado da mãe Hipólita, enquanto esta cavalga um kanga.]] *RAIO PÚRPURA CURATIVO {BODY 7, Invulnerability 7} Diana inventou este raio para ressuscitar Steve Trevor quando ele colidiu com a Ilha-Paraíso. *RADIO-TV TELEPÁTICA 04, [[Radio Communication]/Telepathy: 25, Recall: 08] O rádio se parece com um pequeno templo grego com uma tela redonda. Ele recebe os sinais enviados a ele através de telepatia mental; o remetente dos sinais telepáticos não precisam ter o poder de telepatia por si mesmo, mas deve saber o específico Radio-TV Telepático (R-TT) para o qual ele pretende enviar um sinal mental (mais ou menos como ter que saber um número de telefone, a fim de chamar alguém por telefone). Quando um sinal é transmitido para uma R-TT, o dispositivo emite um som para que seu dono saiba. Para receber o sinal, o usuário deve colocar uma tiara estilo Mulher Maravilha que está ligado ao rádio por um fio. Etta Candy, uma vez utilizou a telepatia para entrar em contato diretamente Mulher-Maravilha, mas as duas heroínas tipicamente requerem um deles para estar usando uma R-TT; um usuário pode gastar 25 HPs para usar o dispositivo para contactar diretamente o possuidor de tal dispositivo. Isto pode ser feito apenas por usuários veteranos de R-TTs, que são usados tanto para receber e transmitir mensagens telepáticas. Ele permite ao usuário enviar sinais de volta para a pessoa que está enviando comunicação. Ele também funciona como um secretária eletrônica em caso ninguém está por perto para receber a mensagem no momento em que é enviada, que é representada pela Recall. Tanto a Mulher-Maravilha e Etta Candy tem um rádio telepática, assim como Hipólita. Em 1943, Steve Trevor também recebe um. Origem momentaneamente escraviza as amazonas.]] Nos tempos antigos a Terra era governada e controlada por deuses rivais, de um lado Marte, o Deus da Guerra, e do outro Afrodite, a deusa da beleza e do amor. De seu lar nas alturas, esses deuses observam como a humanidade vive em constantes batalhas e pilhagens. Marte afirma que os homens governarão sempre a Terra através da espada, mas Afrodite retruca que as mulheres conquistarão o mundo e os homens com amor. No entanto, o que eles podem observar é que as mulheres são capturadas e aprisionadas como escravas, tratadas apenas como meros brinquedos nas mãos dos homens. Isso faz com que lágrimas rolem pelo rosto de Afrodite, enquanto Marte zomba dela e lhe diz o quanto as mulheres são impotentes perante a força dos homens. Foi neste momento que a deusa decidiu criar uma nova raça de mulheres mais fortes e poderosas do que os homens, ela dá vida a essas mulheres, preenche suas almas com o poder do amor, e nomeia entre elas uma rainha, Hipólita. Essa nova raça de mulheres são as amazonas. Hipólita presenteia a Rainha Hipólita com seu cinturão mágico, advertindo-lhe que nunca o retire, pois enquanto sua rainha estiver de posse desse cinto, as amazonas serão invencíveis. Hipólita e suas guerreiras amazonas fazem um voto solene à Deusa Afrodite, que sua força será sempre usada com amor e bondade, com o objetivo de combater o mal onde quer que ele se encontre. As Amazonas constroem uma brilhante e rica cidade chamada Amazônia, e não demora muito pra que, na ganância do homem de tudo conquistar e dominar, a cidade das amazonas passe a ser atacada por vários exércitos invasores. Apesar de confiantes de que facilmente poderão derrotar e escravisar essas mulheres, todos os invasores, um após outro, são derrotados pelo valente exército de guerreiras amazonas. Marte fica enfurecido assistindo a isso e se enche de cólera contra Afrodite, acusando-a de ter lhe enganado ao criar um exército de mulheres mais forte do que os homens. Ele promete que vai derrotá-las e punir a todas por esse engodo, mas Afrodite sorridente responde-lhe que suas amazonas jamais serão derrotadas enquanto sua rainha usar o cinturão mágico, e ela jamais o retira, estando acordada ou dormindo. Marte, então, vai visitar Hércules, o homem mais forte do mundo, e sabendo o quanto ele é arrogante e orgulhosso de sua força, provoca-o, dizendo-lhe que existe uma mulher que é mais forte do que ele. Trata-se de Hipólita, a rainha das amzonas, e ela e suas guerreiras são invencíveis, pois a rainha usa o cinturão mágico de Afrodite. Hércules não admite a idéia de que uma mulher possa superá-lo, e promete que lhe arrancará o cinturão mágico e a trará acorrentada. Em poucos dias Hércules organiza e lidera um exército e ataca a cidade de Amazônia, mas é confrontado por Hipólita e suas guerreiras. Hércules desafia a rainha amazona para um duelo pessoal, procurando irritá-la para que aceite o desafio e acusando-a de covardia caso se negue. Refletindo que é melhor um combate pessoal com Hércules do que permitir que os dois exércitos se enfrentem, Hipólita aceita o desafio, e logo os dois se empenham numa luta selvagem. Depois de um longo duelo, Hércules sente o gosto da vitória aproximando-se quando consegue quebrar a espada da rainha amazona e lança-la ao chão, caindo sobre ela e imaginando-a indefesa. Exige-lhe, então que se renda ou morra, mas Hipólita está longe de dar-se por derrotada, e o golpeia com o pedaço da espada que ainda está em suas mãos, atirando-o para longe de si de encontro ao chão. Hércules percebe que Marte dissera a verdade, e que não conseguirá derrotar a rainha amazona enquanto ela usar o cinturão de Afrodite. É a vez de Hipólita cair sobre Hércules, inerte no chão, imobilizando-o. A vitória da amazona está em suas mãos, basta-lhe o golpe de misecórdia, mas seu coração amável se condói ao ver um homem tão poderoso como Hércules caído assim contra a terra, indefeso, e diz-lhe que lhe poupará a vida se ele prometer retornar para casa e nunca mais voltar a atacar as amazonas. Hércules responde-lhe que ela é de fato uma rival valorosa, e que merece seu repeito, propõe-lhe trégua e enaltece a generosidade da rainha para com um inimigo derrotado. Para selar o pacto de amizade ele então convida Hipólita e suas belas Amazonas para um banquete no seu acampamento mais tarde naquela noite. Mais tarde, no navio de Hércules, ele e Hipólita comem e bebem vinho. Hércules se mostra tão gentil com a rainha amazona, que ela sente seu coração apaixonar-se. Ele louva a sua beleza, dizendo-lhe que é ainda mais bela que a própria Afrodite, ao que ela responde que ele é tão forte quanto Marte. Hércules diz ainda que agradece o momento em que foi derroado por tão bela mulher, o que ela poderia fazê-lo tão somente com seu encanto e beleza, mesmo sem o cinto mágico de Afrodite, pois a magia dele está justamente no fato de envolver a cintura da mais linda mulher que já pisou a face da terra. Tanto ele lhe teceu elogios e encantou, que mesmo sabendo que jamais deveria retirar o cinto magico, hércules a convence a fazê-lo, para que se mostre perante a ele apenas como uma mulher mortal comum, digna de ser amada pelos homens. No momento porém que Hipólita retira seu cinto, Hércules torna-se rude e violento, ri-se dela, zombando da facilidade com que a enganou e empurra-a para longe, apoderando-se de seu precioso cinturão. Hipólita ergue a voz e convoca suas guerreiras amazonas, gritando que o traiçoeiro Hércules lhe enganou e incitando-as ao combate, mas na luta que se segue, as amazonas terminam derrotadas e são feitas prisioneiras. Acorrentadas e algemadas, as amazonas entram em desespero enquanto seus cruéis captores não se cansam de a todo momento atormentá-las e espancá-las. Hipólita ergue suas mãos acorrentadas aos céus, rezando e implorando a Afrodite que lhe perdoe por ter fracassado deixando-se enganar tão facilmente, e que a deusa tenha piedade e lhe dê forças para libertar a si mesma e suas irmãs amazonas, e recuperar seu cinto mágico. Hércules zomba de Hipólita, dizendo-lhe que Marte é mais poderoso que Afrodite, e não permitirá que a deusa do amor a ajude. Mas quando Hércules se afasta, Afrodite aparece a Hipólita e lhe diz que ela tem a força necessária para se libertar e derrotar seu inimigo, mas somente se conseguir fazer com que um homem quebre as correntes com que a fez prisioneira. Grata a deusa por sua piedade, Hipólita se ergue e conclama suas amazonas que se levantem contra o inimigo, e dando o exemplo, atira-se contra hèrcules com os braços erguidos. Hércules a julga uma tola por achar que pode derrotá-lo presa pelas correntes, e desembainha sua espada para atacar a rainha amazona. Hipólita usa as proprias correntes que a prendem para defender-se do golpe da espada, e faz com que a lâmina quebre seus grilhões, libertando-a dos ferros. Hipólita aproveita o momento de surpresa e confusão de Hércules para nun gesto rápido remover-lhe o cinto mágico e cingí-lo de novo á sua cintura. Neste moento as amazonas recuperam sua força e conseguem romper as correntes, segue-se, então, uma batalha violenta e sangrenta, mas desta vez as amazonas saem vitoriosas e obrigam seus inimigos a bater em retirada. Hipólita jura solenemente que jamais retirará o cinto novamente, mas quando orienta suas amazonas a retirar os braceletes onde se prendiam as correntes e que ainda se encontram em seus pulsos, Afrodite surge e lhes diz que não as removam, e que devem sempre usá-los para nunca esquecerem aquela derrota e a loucura que é submeter-se a dominação dos homens. Guiadas por Afrodite, as amazonas sobem a bordo de navios. Depois de muitos dias de viagem, a deusa as leva até uma ilha secreta, a Ilha Paraíso, longe do mundo e dos olhos de todos, onde finalmente as amazonas poderão viver em paz. Ali as amazonas constroem uma nova cidade. Finda a obra, a deusa novamente se mostra e lhes diz que aquele será o seu paraíso, mas um paraíso feito apenas para as mulheres, e que ali elas viverão eternamente, como criaturas imortais, mas se permitirem que um homem pise esse solo sagrado, elas serão condenadas, perdendo sua imortalidade e seus poderes. Através dos séculos, as amazonas permanecem nessa ensolarada ilha, prosperando em paz e harmonia, mas depois dos primeiros milênios, Hipólita passa a se sentir cada vez mais triste e solitária. Observando isso, Afrodite vai aconselhar-se com Atena, a deusa da sabedoria, e pergunta-lhe como aliviar o coração da rainha amazona. Atena responde que Hipólita precisa de alguém para amar, não o amor de um homem que poderia quebrar mais ainda seu coração, mas o amor inocente de uma criança. Sob a orientação de Atena, Hipolita molda no barro a figura de uma menina. Afrodite abençoa a estátua e insufla-lhe o sopro da vida. A figura transforma-se numa menina de carne e osso, e Afrodite lhe dá o nome de Diana. Com o caração cheio de alegria, Hipólita abraça a criança recém-nascida e lhe diz: "Você será minha filha maravihosa". A medida que Diana cresce suas incríveis habilidades vão surgindo. Aos três anos de idade, uma árvore cai aprisionando uma das amazonas sob seu grosso tronco, e Diana consegue erguer o pesado carvalho como se fosse um simples graveto. Hipólita percebe que ela já possui uma força equiparada a de Hércules. Aos cinco anos já consegue correr mais rápido que os cervos da floresta, mostrando que tem a velocidade igual a de Mercúrio. Aos quinze anos a jovem amazona já passa as noites montando guarda no altar onde se ergue um monumento a Afrodite. É quando ela recebe então, seus braceletes da submissão e faz o juramento de devotar sua vida a serviço da deusa do amor e da beleza. Diana já é uma amazona completa. Sua mãe avisa que nunca deve permitir que um homem prenda seus braceletes um ao outro, ou será obrigada a obedecer-lhe até que ele ou outro homem a liberte. Os braceletes também não podem ser removidos, ou ela será acometida de loucura, transformando-se numa criatura furiosa e incontrolável. Por último, com a idade de dezenove anos, num bosque secreto, Diana bebe da água de uma fonte mágica, que lhe dará o dom da imortalidade e da eterna juventude e beleza, seu direito de herança por seu nascimeno como filha de uma amazona, do qual ela poderá usufluir enquanto permanecer na Ilha Paraíso. Diana segue vivendo tranquilamente e feliz entre suas irmãs amazonas, até que um dia, enquanto passeia na praia com sua amiga Mala, elas enxergam ao longe no mar o que parece ser um corpo flutuando sobre um pedaço da asa de um avião, ou algum destroço similar. Mala a desafia a ver qual das duas consegue chegar até esses destroços primeiro. Embora Mala seja a mais rápida nadadora amazona, Diana ainda consegue superá-la e chega primeiro aos destroços. Seu coração dispara quando ela se depara com algo que nunca vira antes em sua vida: um homem, Um belo rapagão de cabelos loiros, inconconsciente sobre os destroços. Mala chega e encontra alguns papéis em seu traje de vôo, identificando-o como o Capitão Steve Trevor da inteligência do exército americano. Diana toma o soldado em seus braços e se prepara para nadar com ele de volta para praia, então Mala a lembra que homem algum pode pisar na ilha e que ela não pode levá-lo para a cidade, mas Diana se recusa a deixá-lo morrer e diz que vai levá-lo ao seu laboratório, que é nos arredores, e implora a Mala para não falar nada para sua mãe. No laboratório Diana aplica dia e noite sobre seu paciente um raio de cura que está tentando aperfeiçoar, ao mesmo tempo ele é também assitido por uma médica que Mala trouxe secretamente para ajudá-las. No quinto dia, após mais uma aplicação do raio púrupúra de cura, a médica anuncia que o paciente está além de qualquer possibilidade de cura. Mas Diana não se dá por convencida e luta pela vida do soldado, aplicando-lhe sempre o raio púrpura. Depois de mais aluns dias, como por um milagre, Steve Trevor lentamente abre seus olhos e depara-se com Diana que mal cabe em si de tanta felicidade por ele finalmente reagir ao tratamento. Ainda muito fraco ele sussurra: "Você só pode ser um anjo... Um lindo anjo." Neste momento Hipólita invade o laboratório, preocupada com o desaparecimento de Diana que há uma semana não dá sinais de vida, a zelosa mãe vai a sua procura. Ao deparar-se com Steve, a rainha compreende o motivo de tantos dias de silêncio e ausência, tudo por causa de um homem, e determina que ele deve retornar imediatamente ao mundo de guerra dos homens, mas Diana argumenta que ele está muito fraco para empreender sosinho essa viagem, e que ela irá conduzí-lo de volta a América. Hpólita lhe faz lembrar que Diana não pode deixar a Ilha Paraíso, ou perderá seu direito de nascença a imortalidade. Intimamente, porém, a rainha percebe que sua amada filha está apaixonada pelo estranho. Enquanto isso no Olimpo, Lar dos Deuses, um risonho e debochado Marte atormenta Afrodite com palavras de sarcasmo, dizendo-lhe que suas amazonas podem ter derrotado Hércules milênios antes, mas agora o mundo inteiro está em guerra. É o período da II Grande Guerra Mundial e Hitler e seu III Reich, com seu sonho demente de dominação mundial, espalha entre as nações do mundo o terror e o desespero. Hipólita responde que Marte não rirá mais quando os americanos derrotarem Hitler, pondo um um fim à violência nazista e ao insano derramamento de sangue. Pouco tempo depois, a Deusa do Amor aparece ante a Hipólita e lhe diz que uma de suas amazonas deve conduzir o capitão Trevor de volta a América, e que a guerreira escolhida deve permanecer no mundo dos homens para lutar contra o mal e a injustiça em toda parte. Hipólita deve escolher a melhor de suas amazonas, uma guerreira cuja força e poder estejam a altura para enfrentar os crimes de violência do mundo dos homens. Na manhã seguinte a Rainha das Amazonas proclama que um torneio acontecerá para selecionar a mais hábil, forte e poderosa de suas amazonas, e que esta será incubida de uma importante missão recomendada diretamente pelos próprios deuses. Eufórica, Diana está ansiosa para participar do torneio, certa de sua vitória, mas Hipólita não pode suportar o pensamento de perder sua amada filha para o mundo dos homens, e proíbi-lhe de participar. Diante dos protestos de sua filha que argumenta que se uma amazona deve partir, porque não pode ser ela, acaso seria menos amazona do que as outras, e que perder sua imortalidade a favor da grande batalha contra a violência e a injustiça, não seria um sacrifício, e sim uma grande honra. Rapidamente Hipólita pensa numa justificativa para sua proibição, alegando que sim, trata-se de fato de um grande honra, tão grande que ela, como rainha, não pode ceder ao luxo de favoritismos ao escolher a própria filha, portanto Diana não deve competir. No dia seguinte acontece o grande torneio e Diana, então, sem o conhecimento de sua mãe, esconde seu rosto sob uma máscara e junta-se as outras amazonas no estádio. Esgrima, duelo corporal, salto em altura e todos os jogos ao estilo dos velhos jogos olímpicos da antiga Grécia sucedem-se um ao outro ao longo de todo o dia, e a cada competição as guerreiras vão eliminando umas as outras, até que finalmente restam apenas duas finalistas: Mala e a misteriosa amazona que ninguém conseguiu idetificar. Ambas equilibram-se em graça, força e poder, ambas destacaram-se com louvor em todos os jogos, e não resta mais nenhuma competição para determinar o desempate. Hipólita determina que a vencedora será aquela que superar a outra num desafio final, o mortal jogo de "balas e braceletes". Cada competidora deve descarregar sua arma contra sua oponente, que deve repelir os projéteis com seu braceletes. Mala é a primeira a descarregar sua arma, e Diana consegue repelir todas elas. É sua vez então de mirar contra sua oponente. Mala consegue repelir os primeiros disparos, mas finalmente falha e uma das balas atinge de raspão o seu braço. A amazona misteriosa é a vencedora. Em meio a aplausos estrondosos, Diana remove sua máscara e revela sua idetindade, para aflição de sua mãe que agora não pode voltar atrás em sua palavra de rainha. Embora triste, pois sabe que se sentirá solitária quando Diana partir, Hipólita ao mesmo tempo sente também orgulho de sua filha, pois com certeza ela provou ser a mais forte e poderosa de todas as amazonas. Em seguida Diana recebe um traje especial, confeccionado de acordo com a orientação de afrodite, e como arma um laço dourado. Mais tarde, na sala do trono, no palácio real, Diana se exibe vestindo seu novo traje, o uniforme que deverá usar no mundo dos homens. Hipólita louva a beleza de sua filha e lhe entrega o laço mágico, explicando que essa corda dourada é de uma fibra inquebrável, confeccionado com o antigo cinturão mágico de Afrodite, e que carrega consigo o poder da deusa. Quem for preso nesse laço místico é obrigado a obecer-lhe e sempre dizer a verdade. Hipólita lhe recomenda que cuide muito bem do laço e nuca permita que ele lhe seja subtraído, pois a arma mais poderosa da princesa amazona é também seu principal ponto fraco, e se Diana for presa com seu próprio laço, se tornará indefesa. Saindo do palácio, a princesa é saudada do lado de fora por uma multidão de amazonas que veio despedir-se de sua princesa e prestar homenagem a sua grande campeã. Steve Trevor foi colocado à sua espera dentro de um avião transparente. Este avião é úm presente de despedida da rainha para sua filha, um avião robô que responderá aos comandos mentais e de voz de Diana. Abraçando apertado Diana contra seu peito, Hipólita roga que as grandes deusas das amazonas, Afrodite e Atena, guiem sua filha e velem sempre por sua segurança e bem estar. A rainha mãe despede-se entre lágrimas de sua destemida filha, que sobe ao avião e decola em direção a América, levando ao seu lado o ferido Steve Trevor e partindo ao encontro das mais incríveis aventuras de sua vida. Entrementes, Hipólita participou muito pouco de quaisquer aventuras fora da Ilha-Paraíso. Sua versão da Terra 2 era morena; a da Terra 1 era loira. Esta simples história de fundo permanece intacta ao longo da Era de Ouro e Era de Prata dos quadrinhos, até que a Crise nas Infinitas Terras em 1985-1986. Após a conclusão desta série limitada, a maioria dos personagens do universo DC passou por alguns retcons em sua história, e Mulher Maravilha foi um dos vários personagens cuja toda continuidade foi reiniciada. No final de Crise nas Infinitas Terras, a Mulher-Maravilha recebeu uma rajada do Antimonitor, que involuiu seu corpo de modo que retornou no tempo, voltando a ser barro da Ilha Paraíso. Um último tributo a Mulher-Maravilha Pré-Crise foi vista em Legend of Wonder Woman, minissérie escrita por Kurt Busiek, 1986. Nesta saga, as amazonas se reúnem perante Hipólita, que conta uma aventura de Diana que houve antes de sua "morte". Ao final, a deusa Afrodite aparece, e diz que estava usando seu poder para manter esta versão pré-crise da Ilha Paraíso e suas habitantes a parte das mudanças causadas pela Crise nas Infinitas Terras; Hipólita diz que não deseja isso. Afrodite então atende seu pedido, eliminando os escudos místicos sobre a ilha. A ilha e as amazonas pré-crise começam a se dissolver, como se nunca tivessem existido. Como um último suplício, Afrodite as transforma em estrelas. Todas as memórias e existência desta versão da Ilha-Paraíso, assim como a Mulher-Maravilha do Pré-Crise, deixam de existir… Category:Heroínas Category:Fichas Category:Pré-Crise Category:Mulher Maravilha Category:Era de Ouro Category:Terra 1 Category:Terra 2